gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shingo Hibiki
A human male from the King of Brutes arc of Violence Jack who possesses an androgynous appearance, a trait which he has been widely ridiculed for during most of his life by those around him. After his parents are killed in the kanto earthquake, he wandered the wastelands wearing only a raggy cloak after his clothing was destroyed during a violent rape. When winter was coming, he found a jungle in some kind of basin caused by the earthquake or something where zoo animals roamed free after their cages were busted in the quake. In the jungle, he makes his cloak into a loin cloth and Violence Jack comes to warn him that the jungle may be worse than the wasteland in a creepy fashion. He goes into a monologue about his hard life about his girl-ish appearance caused guys to pull down his trousers to check if he had a male organ and one time he was jumped by wasteland men who raped him. Jack left during the monologue so he climbed down the rock wall(like the great valley in The Land Before Time) into the jungle. When he heard drums he was glad to have people near him but remembered that people made him sad before so he goes off to live on his own. Later, as he is eating bananas(a phallic food), he encounters a tiger but thinks about how he likes animals since it was people who hurt him and the tiger is his friend. The tiger walked by and he seemed to be frozen with fear at the vicious appearance of the creature, yet the proceeding panels show him erect and having ejaculated. Later, while in a hot spring, he sees Aila Mu getting nude and taking a dip and has some kind of male organ tongue commune with the tiger that leads to almost Urotsukidoji like things to happen to Aila Mu. When the Tiger attacks Aila Mu, he jumps in front of it and it stops since he seems to have some kind of telepathy according to Aila Mu. She thanks him and it makes him feel good to be treated nicely after a life of abuse and falls asleep in her soft chest. Aila Mu takes him/tiger to her village and they live in peace until Kibara attacks and kills his tiger/friends while he survives by getting knocked out and falling into the jungle. He begs King Bomba to save Aila and a bird that Violence Jack sent out merges the statue of King Bomba with Shingo to form Violence Jack. Shingo Jack uses his power to revive the half eaten tiger and they go off to save Aila. After murdering all of Kibara/all of his men/animals, he is found with the dead tiger and the shattered statue of King Bomba by the nude models and the bird goes back to Jack. Whether or not Hibiki had died is unknown. Background Shingo Hibiki appears to be based on the character of Tarzan due to their inability to socialize with humans and their ability to communicate/befriend even the most dangerous of animals, such as tigers. Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters